How old are you!
by Kayura15
Summary: Kagome's birthday is next week, what?! So is Inuyasha's?! They give each other their most precious gifts that night. (One shot fic i think)


How Old Are You?!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The sun was setting slowly, a shadow creeping up the walls of the small hut. Inuyasha sat, eating all the ramen Kagome had brought while the others shared some rice and wild bird. Kaede sat in the corner mixing some herbs together for a man with fever in the village.  
  
"Lady Kagome, didn't you say it would be your birthday soon?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yep, I'll be turning 17 next week...Say, how old are you Miroku?" Kagome asked.  
  
Sango eyed him eagerly, she didn't realize it but not even she knew how old he was.  
  
"Eh hem. I am 22." He said proudly. Then he realized that he didn't know how old Sango was, hopefully not older than him. "Lady Sango?"  
  
"I am 20." Her left eye twitched with anger as she felt an unnecessary weight on her back side. Miroku could be heard screaming in agony for miles as Sango hit him with an ungodly sized boomerang. He rubbed him head in silence, now a few more feet away from the girls than before.  
  
"What about you Kaede? How old are you?" Inuyasha snickered from behind everyone.  
  
"I am 57 summers old, but ye should not be speaking Inuyasha, you are much older than I." Kaede smiled and turned to see the glare she was getting from Inuyasha.  
  
"How old are you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.  
  
"As if it is any of your business, but I'm 68, going to be 69 next week." He 'humph' ed and turned his head away from everyone.  
  
"You're how old?!" Kagome screeched.  
  
"I'll be 69 next week! Are you deaf wench?!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Perhaps Inuyasha and Lady Kagome have the same birthday." Miroku suggested then took a sip of tea.  
  
"Your about as old as my Jii-san!" Kagome crawled over, squinted her eyes at him menacingly.  
  
"What!?" Inuyasha yelled as she was closer to him than usual. Kagome reached out and poked his cheek, then pinched it and pulled. "Stop, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"How come you don't have wrinkles or funny looking skin like my Jii-san?"  
  
"!........" Inuyasha stared at her in shock. "I'm half demon wench! I don't get old so quickly like humans do." Inuyasha sighed as she sat back. So did Kagome.  
  
"When's your birthday?" Sango asked, trying to break the uneasy silence.  
  
"In 5 days." Inuyasha said. He jumped when Kagome 'eep' ed and she covered her mouth with her hand. "What?!"  
  
"My birthday's in 5 days too." She smiled and jumped up and down. Inside, Inuyasha was a little excited as well. "You can come to my time and we can have a double birthday party!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"What's a birthday party?" Inuyasha asked. Everyone stared at him. Even the group that was from that time knew what a birthday party was. "Well? What is it?"  
  
"It's a celebration of the day you were born." Kagome crawled over to him. "You never had a birthday party?" She looked sad and Inuyasha didn't even know why.  
  
"...no." He was kind of disappointed that no one ever had a party for his birthday.  
  
"Well, let's go back to my time tomorrow and make plans okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded, still with a confused look on his face but Kagome decided not to try and explain it to him.  
  
(Five Days Later)  
  
"Happy birthday Inuyasha!" Kagome hugged him happily and ran into the kitchen for breakfast. In the past few days everyone tried to explain what a birthday was and what you do for others. He still didn't know why it was such a big deal to his Kagome. Wait, HIS kagome? That was knew but he liked how it sounded and smirked.  
  
(After Party)  
  
"Open this one first Inuyasha!" Kagome said and handed him a pile of 7 or 8 presents. He stared at them for a second then watched as Kagome opened hers. He followed her lead and ripped through the boxes. (I'm not going to tell you what he got because I couldn't figure anything out sorry)  
  
(Evening)  
  
Kagome thought about all the presents she had gotten and realized she had only given Inuyasha some ramen. She decided to drop it and not feel guilty because he didn't give her anything either, but he never knew what a birthday party was and she did. She sighed. Kagome walked up the stairs to go to bed when she felt a hand wrap around her waist. She was turned around to see nervous amber ayes staring back at her.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, he could smell her increasing arousal. Miroku was right, she did like him a little. This boosted his confidence a lot and he leaned forward quickly, pressing his lips to Kagome's. She shivered slightly but returned the kiss fully. Inuyasha smiled against her mouth and licked her lips.  
  
Kagome felt his tongue against her lips and opened her mouth slightly, giggling inside Inuyasha's mouth as he licked her lips from the inside and she felt him stifle a laugh as she did the same to him.  
  
"Hey, time for bed you two." Ms. H called from the bottom of the stairs. Kagome leapt away from Inuyasha and wiped her mouth off, still smiling. Inuyasha didn't bother wiping his mouth, he just licked his lips and looked down at Ms. H and nodded. When she left he looked back at Kagome to see her reaction.  
  
Kagome stood frozen on the staircase. She saw Inuyasha look back to her and smiled at him. He smiled back and turned to leave when he felt Kagome's arm wrap around his. She pulled him up and into her room before he could say anything.  
  
(Next Morning)  
  
Inuyasha rolled over to find he was entangled in Kagome's arms. He remembered the night and snuggled back down into the sheets holding her bare form close. She was now his forever, and ever.  
  
"Happy birthday my Kagome." 


End file.
